There is no extant automatic positioning system, analogous to the Global Positioning System (GPS), for use in the solar system beyond Low Earth orbit. Constructing this system would require a large amount of monetary investment. The ability to have a single device (analogous to a GPS receiver) that could be in interplanetary space, and provide a position and velocity of a spacecraft, is a highly attractive and desirable ability.
Another issue that arises in space missions is the integration of onboard software and hardware systems. The test and validation of the integrated systems is extremely laborious, costly, risk-prone, and time-consuming
Thus, a relatively inexpensive, non-laborious positioning device with software and hardware integration for deep space would be beneficial.